The Genetics and Molecular Biology (GMB) Program of the Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center is composed entirely of NIH funded investigators with interests in the basic processes involved in tumorigenesis. The goal of the GMB Program is to coordinate and integrate fundamental studies on the genes and associated molecular processes involved in tumorigenesis and viral pathogenesis with Clinical translational programs. It is now well known that the development of cancer requires the alteration of dozens of genes and cellular processes. Furthermore, the process of viral pathogenesis alters normal cellular functions which can lead to cancer as well as other viral associated diseases. Indeed the first cancer genes were found to be carried by oncogenic tumor viruses. Basic research on the genetics and molecular biology of these processes has lead to a new understanding of carcinogenesis and viral pathogenesis and resulted in the rapid development of new clinical protocols. The members of the GMB Program have a long and productive track record studying many of these processes and translating that work into both a clinical and preventional setting.